Hollywood Mental Institution
by WolfSkiFace
Summary: The gang all get a call from Cat's mother, excluding Jade, who asks them about Cat. Based on their answers and Mrs. Valentine's own experiences, she ships Cat off to a mental facility that is truly just a place for sadistic tortures to happen in the name of 'medicine.' And Jade has a dark history with The House. Can she rescue her precious Cat before she really goes crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not, unfortunately own this wonderful show. If someone would like to hand me the rights to it, that would be greatly appreciated.

Summary: The gang all get a call from Cat's mother, excluding Jade, who asks them about Cat. Based on their answers and Mrs. Valentine's own experiences, she ships Cat off to a mental facility that is truly just a place for sadistic tortures to happen in the name of 'medicine.' And Jade has a dark history with The House. Can she rescue her precious Cat before she really goes crazy?

"HEY! YOU LET GO OF HER!" I yelled, whipping out my scissors as my only weapon. The men ignored me, and roughly shoved Cat into the back of a white van, the only hint of color being a decal on the side declaring the van, "OFFICIAL TRANSPORT VEHICLE OF HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS MENTAL INSITUTION."

I ran as fast as I could across the asphalt, racing across the lunch pavilion. The big burly men in white uniforms stood there, amused it seemed by my actions. I'll rip that smirk off his face real soon.

"The hell do you think you're doing assholes?!" I shouted.

"Caterina Valentine has been inducted into the 'One-Month' program," one of the men said, looking down at me. I glared right back, shooting daggers at him and planning a lovely death for him and his oaf of a partner.

"There's obviously been a mistake retards. Cat doesn't need a mental ward. She's fine," I growled, knowing that last little part was a lie. Cat really wasn't fine, but she wasn't mental. Immature, terrified, and slightly common sense challenged, but not mental.

"This report here says she does," the guy in white uniform said. A crowd was beginning to gather, curious as to what a 'mental institution' van was doing in our lot.

I scowled. "Well your report is wrong," I offered, a mock sweet tone to my voice.

Just then, the big oaf partner leaned over and whispered something in retard's ear. Whatever he said, retard smiled, sadistic and psychotic. It actually made me want to look away, not that I did. But there was a part of me that wanted to.

I gave the scissors a resounding _snip _at my side, daring him to make a move. And he did.

"Nice to see you again Jadelyn," retard whispered, leaning down to speak right into my ear. I froze. No one calls me Jadelyn. No one.

"The hell do you think you are-" I started.

"Don't pretend to not remember me Jadelyn. We had some fun times at the House," he continued. I willed myself not to shake, clenching my hand hard around the scissors.

"We have a new doctor now Jadelyn. He's just been _dying _to meet you."

"Don't talk to me like that-" I tried to say again

"You're a bit of a legend around there still," he chuckled darkly. "Aw well," he said, almost sadly, "I guess we'll just settle for Caterina," he sighed.

I stayed silent, my mind in a thousand different places, my pulse racing. I knew there were people around, I had to stay strong, right here, right now. Nothing bad could happen to me, I'll deal with all of this just as soon as I get to the janitor's closet-

"Please do it," he suddenly begged. "Please, bring those scissors up and give me a reason to haul your ass back to the House so we can have some pretty music."

A couple seconds passed. No one breathed. No one moved an inch.

"No? That's alright then," he straightened up, "Guess we'll be on our way. Let's go Arthur," he said to the oaf. Adrenaline knocked sense into me and I grabbed the man's arm. He looked around, surprised.

"Changed your mind?"

"I _will _come for Cat," I snarled. He just looked on down at me, senseless pity in his eyes. He shrugged.

"Maybe you'll walk in on your own two feet this time."

And with that, they were gone, driving across the lot and out, Cat in the backseat, and my heart right there next to her.

The crowd stood there watching still, like a bunch of idiots. They were gonna catch flies, their mouths hanging open like that.

"What're you all looking at?" I demanded, slicing my glare through the crowd. Many of them disappeared, but the braver ones stayed, stunned. I stormed into the building. I needed Beck. I needed Cat. She was mine. I had to find Beck.

Where could he be? My head whipped left and right, pivoting endlessly. I found the group finally, all of them excluding Trina, which was actually normal because I didn't count Trina as part of the group.

"Jade? What's wrong?" I heard the concern in his voice immediately, and had to clench my fists together. Jade doesn't cry. I don't cry. Not alone, not with Beck, and most certainly not at school.

"They-they-th-they, they took her Beck!" I growled, averting my eyes down. Did I stutter? Jade doesn't stutter. I was glaring at the floor, trying to will the tears from my eyes. I could feel them, sneaking into the corners, trying to escape.

"We know Jade," Beck said softly. I looked up at him, half because of the sadness in his voice, and half because I thought maybe by looking up the tears would roll back inside. I looked at the group. They had their heads bowed, and looked, almost… ashamed.

"What did you do?" I whispered. They turned most of their heads, not meeting my gaze. Even Beck looked down.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!" _I screamed. They jumped, startled at my change of voice, and were shocked into looking at me. I must've looked a wreck, my face one of agony. Andre, Beck, Vega, even Robbie, they were all looking at me pitifully.

"She was only doing what she thought was right Jade-" Andre tried. I rounded on him.

" 'She' who?" I demanded, deadly calm. Whoever is was, I swear I'm going to rip their head right off their body and stomp on it with my boot.

"Cat's mom." I felt my world spinning. My head should have felt heavier, shouldn't it? I swayed slightly, and Beck caught me, babbling words that I didn't focus on.

"How do you know?" I asked, and squirmed at how broken and frail my voice sounded. It was lacking my usual cut, my typical edge. They all gathered closer, like if Beck dropped my they'd be there. Not that he ever would.

"She called all of us individually. She asked us about Cat," Vega started explaining.

"You said she needed to be in a mental ward?! You guys told her that Cat was dangerous!?" I had wanted it to come out biting and harsh, but instead I sounded weak. My voice was more of a whimper, a whisper.

"No, NO!" Vega said instantly, shaking her head. "We just talked about how Cat was at school. We had no idea Mrs. Valentine would do this!" she insisted, eyes burning with tears already. The murmurs of consent from the rest of the group backed up Vega's story. I felt Beck's chest rumble behind me.

"Did she tell you for how long? Did she call you back at all?" I begged one of them, looking at each of their faces. They were grim, not a good sign.

"Jade," Beck began. I shook my head. The tears I'd been trying so hard to hold in got the best of me. A couple shot out before I could close the gates, but by then, it was too late. They'd seen, they'd all seen.

"No, no-no-no-no-no-no! Beck, what did she say?" I pleaded, looking up at him. I'd never seen him so hurt, so sad. And I bet he'd say the same thing about me right now, eyes red-rimmed and tired looking.

"She called Tori and we put her on speaker. She said that she'd signed Cat up for a one-month trial period at the hospital," Beck whispered, trying not to cry himself as my eyes widened and two more tears wormed their way down my pale skin. Beck hugged me closer to his chest, hiding my face from the others. I had my hands dug into his flannel, holding onto him for dear life. I felt him kiss the top of my head, gently rocking me side-to-side.

"Jade," he whispered, even quieter than before. "She said that there was a two-week strict 'No Visitation' ban, to see how Cat would do without distractions." Beck's voice cracked at the end, and my heart broke into two. No ten. No, a hundred different pieces. My breath was caught in my throat, my eyes deceiving me. I couldn't hold any more tears in.

"Janitor's closet," I whimpered. Beck knew what to do instantly. I felt him carry me to the closet, having scooped me up bridal style, away from prying eyes. I buried my face in his neck, already sobbing as Beck closed the door behind us. I squeezed Beck, practically suffocating him, as he slowly sat down, taking me in his arms. Beck rocked my back and forth, cooing, but I couldn't focus on anything.

"Its ok jade, everything is ok," He whispered, but I shook my head. No, everything was so very far from ok.

"They-th-they took my Cat Beck!" I wailed, the weight of my words crashing down on me. Cat was gone, my best friend was gone! I wanted to scream and shred and rip everything that wasn't Beck apart. I pounded my fists against the concrete floor, throwing a full-out tantrum. Tears raced down my cheeks, made my eyes puffy and red, staining my skin. I felt like I couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough air.

"Stop that Jade," Beck had demanded. When I didn't, he grabbed my wrists, pinning them to his chest. He held my slender things in one hand, and used the other to force me to look at him.

"I won't let you hurt yourself." Beck looked straight into my eyes with one of those 'I-know-all' looks and knelt his head. He put of soft kiss on my lips, one I didn't return. I felt him sigh, and he cuddled me under his chin, resting back against the wall. I hiccupped every now and then, but for the most part pulled myself together.

"They want me back Beck," I whispered, so low I wasn't sure he'd heard me. But Beck knows me, knows me almost too well, and so of course he'd heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of the guys that took Cat. I don't remember him, but he recognized me. He said there's a new head doctor, and that he's read over my files and wants me back," I rushed, trying to get everything out in one breath. I could feel Beck's chest tighten with a breath he didn't let out.

"They aren't going to touch you Jade," he said. There was no waver to his voice, no hint of doubt. He was sure. Positive. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

"But they'll touch Cat." Beck nodded solemnly. I hiccupped once more, fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"We'll convince Mrs. Valentine that nothing's wrong with Cat. We'll get her to let her out early, and as soon as those two weeks are up, we'll go see her, ok?" Beck said.

"I'm not sure I can do two weeks without her," I whispered gravely.

"Me either babe."

I had no idea where I was going. One minute and I was sitting there with Mr. Purple, my purple giraffe stuffed animal, and the next two big men are throwing me in a van! I whimpered as the slammed the doors shut, the dark scaring me a little. I could hear yelling outside, but there were no windows, so I couldn't see.

Terrified, I tucked myself into the farthest corner from the door and gave Mr. Purple a squeeze. I was shaking, but I couldn't help it. It seemed so lonely in here, even though the only thing separating me from the entire school was one dumb door.

It seemed like whoever it was outside were fighting forever. I could've sworn I heard Jadey's voice a couple times too. I hoped and hoped they would let me out, but no. The fighting stopped. Doors opened and shut, and the van rumbled to life.

A tear slid down my cheek, then more, and more. I was helpless to stop then. I cried silently for the whole ride, whimpering and praying this was all a dream. Was I being kidnapped? It seemed like it should've been quicker than that.

So where was I going?

It seemed like a million years before they opened up the door again. Sunlight blinded me for a second, and I squealed, hiding my face. I could see two big figures standing the sun, who I guessed were the two that had taken me. There was a smaller one too, though.

I didn't run to the door like I had wanted to before, back at Hollywood Arts. I tried to squeeze myself as far back as possible, Mr. Purple clinging to me.

"Caterina Valentine?" It was a lady's voice, soft and sweet. I looked toward her, the open door, the sun.

"Come on out here hun, nothing bad is going to happen," the lady called, giving a little giggle. I still didn't move.

She sighed, and said something else I didn't catch. One of the men, the silent one, clamored into the van and unbuckled me, picking me up. I just closed my eyes and let him do it, not wanting to get in trouble. He carried me out, the sun still warm on my skin.

"Caterina, you're okay!" The lady said, trying really hard to make me happy. I peeked an eye open, then the other.

I was on a huge lawn that seemed to go on for miles! The only thing there was a big white complex type of building, with huge gates and a couple spotlights on top. I shrunk back into the man holding me, wishing for once that I was back in the van.

"Where am I?" I asked the lady. She had short, dark brown hair and a big, almost too happy smile.

"Caterina, you're where you're going to get better," she lady said softly. I saw her name tag said 'Morgan' and had a smile face sticker next to it.

My eyes continued to look around, the man having put me on my own two feet. Morgan took my hand gently, tugging my forward. The two men followed behind us, at a distance.

"You're at Hollywood Heights Mental Institution Caterina," Morgan began. I stopped, almost tripping. Morgan looked back, concerned.

"I-I-I'm, I'm _where?!" _I squealed, wrenching my hand back from Morgan, cradling it to my chest. I shook my head back and forth, knowing I had misunderstood her.

"Caterina, its ok!" Morgan said, but I kept shaking my head. I didn't want to listen to her. I drew my hands up to my hug myself, one still firmly clamped around Mr. Purple, and shut my eyes tight, like I could make the huge building in front of me disappear.

I felt someone grab my wrists again, standing right in front of me.

"Caterina! Look at me!" It was Morgan. Her voice was so demanding, so strict. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Morgan looking down at me. I hadn't realized how much taller she was than me. She had maybe a whole head on me!

"We are going to make you better," she told me seriously. She never stopped looking me in the eyes.

I sat in my little, tiny room. Everything was white and boring, nothing on the walls, no carpet, not even a window. They had taken all of my clothes that I came in and given me a ton of these grey, very dull sweats and scratchy tee-shirts. They had even taken Mr. Purple!

I was just now starting to stop crying about them taking Mr. Purple when there was a knock at my door. I yelped, scrambling into the corner of my bed, farthest from the door. I didn't understand what they were there for- Morgan had already showed me around.

"Caterina?" I cringed inside. I had already told them to call me Cat, but they wouldn't listen.

"Caterina, what are you doing all the way over there?" Dani, another nurse asked with a smile. She had short, black hair and scrubs on. She smiled invitingly, but I didn't trust her.

"What?" I asked, hoping to sound biting, like Jadey had taught me, but it just sounded bland and scared.

"C'mon, we're going on a walk," Dani said, opening the door completely and stepping in.

"Why? Morgan already took me," I asked suspiciously, hugging my knees to my chest, tying my fingers together. Even she looked pale in this white place. I didn't like it.

"Caterina," Dani said, voice growing stern. "We are going on a walk." There was no longer any softness or kindness in her voice. It was a demand.

I looked at Dani, who now looked angry that I wasn't doing what she said. I turned my eyes away, shutting them softly. I could hear her moving towards me, and I jumped slightly when she touched me.

"You always make everything so difficult Caterina," I heard her mumble as she gently lifted me off of my bed, uncurling my legs and setting my feet on the floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper as she led me out of the room. Dani walked swiftly, her good mood gone because of me. I trailed behind her, apprehensive. I didn't like this place. I didn't like this place at all.

"Ah, good morning Caterina!" As I looked up, I realized this place must not like me, either.

**A/N: So, this idea just popped into my head and I had to run with it. Jade will be in later chapters but fair warning; the will be torture, mentions of abuse, and maybe self-harming in chapters-to-come. **

**As always, read and review! **

**Love you all, XOXO**

**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Victorious. **

**A/N: Please continue to read and review, I really appreciate all the love and support! Also, I am back to school now and I play high school volleyball, so I will be busy. If updates become few and far between, please continue to review and motivate me! **

**Cat's POV**

It was a very smart looking room. There were books in bookcases that looked a hundred years old. His desk was very finely crafted, and the plush seats and sofa nearby all gave me a false sense of comfort. I didn't like it here.

The man himself didn't seem incredibly old. He looked very young to be a doctor truthfully. His hair was full and dark, he had light stubble on his chin, and little dimples that made him look like a little kid.

"Come in Caterina, sit down!" He waved, moving his arm out to me. I hesitated, lingering at the door, knowing there was no way I could get away because Dani was right behind me. I looked at the rest of him. He was wearing a sweater vest in a very prep-school type of way, with nice pants and loafers. Overall, he seemed like he could be a college student.

"Come now Caterina, there's no need to be shy," he walked towards me, one hand in his pockets, the other extended out in front of him. I took a tentative step forward and met him halfway, staring at the ground. I felt him gently grip the upper part of my arm, moving me to the sofa in front of his desk. He guided me down, and I instinctively curled my feet beneath me, pulling the sleeves of my hands, shivering.

The guy leaned against the front of his desk, facing me.

"Hello Caterina, my name is Dr. Hoffman," he said, smiling warmly at me. I looked up shyly before quickly looking down, picking at a loose thread on my shirt. After a few seconds, Dr. Hoffman cleared his throat. When I looked at him again, he was staring at me expectantly.

"Hi," I whispered, not really sure if he even heard me.

"Caterina," Dr. Hoffman started, "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head violently 'no', to answer his question and to shake the tears from my eyes. I didn't like to think about anything. I didn't want to think about anything. Thinking made me cry, because when I think I think about Jadey, and Beck, and all the people that aren't here. And I didn't want to think about them. Especially not Jadey. I missed her the most.

"What's wrong Caterina?" I guess I hadn't been good at not crying. Phooey.

"I wanna go home," I hiccupped, tears coming faster now. I brought my hand up to wipe away my tears, but they just kept going. "I wanna see Jadey and Beck and Andre and Tori and even Robbie, and I want Mr. Purple back!" I wailed, pulling my knees to my chest so that I wouldn't fall apart. I think I heard Dr. Hoffman sigh, but I wasn't sure.

"You're here so that we can make you better Caterina," Dr. Hoffman told me softly.

"And I want to be called 'Cat!' No one ever calls me anything but Cat, no one but you guys!" I insisted, almost glaring at the white carpet underneath me now.

"Why would I ever want to drop even a single letter from such a pretty name like yours, Caterina?" Dr. Hoffman said suddenly, surprised. But I barely paid attention to him. Instead, I sniffed at the floor, trying to avoid looking at his face. It was getting really tough. My heart felt like it was going to shatter, and I couldn't stop it.

"I want to go home," I whispered again, hiding my face behind my knees.

"You are sick Caterina," Dr. Hoffman told me again. He sounded almost annoyed. "You will begin treatment tomorrow, and we will make you better Caterina. Whether you want it or not," Dr. Hoffman added meanly. I shivered. Something about how quickly his mood changed was terrifying.

I squeaked in fear when suddenly Dr. Hoffman was grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him. He was angry. His face was inches from mine, and in his eyes I could see my reflection, scared and tear-stained.

"You start treatment tomorrow _Caterina," _he growled, slowly increasing the pressure in his grip. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away. He just held fast, starting to grin a little when I started to whimper, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Dani!" Dr. Hoffman barked, letting me go. I recoiled instantly, scrambling to the corner of the office, my back against two bookshelves. I was scared, terrified, and cornered.

I saw the two of them talking near the door, but they were talking too quietly. I couldn't hear them at all. All I saw was Dr. Hoffman point at me, and Dani nodded, before running off. Dr. Hoffman closed the door, walking back towards his desk.

I tried to move away. I tried to get up and run but I was frozen in fear. He was at his desk now. He was looking inside it. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled out what looked like a vile and needle from a drawer.

My breathing hitched and came quicker, and I started to tremble. I shivered and shook, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

I stared in fright as he filled the needle, giving it a flick or two for good measure. Dr. Hoffman looked at me then, smiling a little, tiny bit.

I didn't move when he started towards me, or when he got close and kneeled next to me. He had rolled up his sleeves, and I only tried to move after his bare skin touched mine, electrifying me into my senses.

I yelped, and tried to dart away when his strong arm hooked my waist, pulling me back down. I landed with a whimper, the fall hurting my back and dazing me. I groaned, but couldn't get up, his heavy hand holding down my shoulder.

He moved my hair off of my shoulder, a shiver running up my spine when he touched my neck.

"Pretty hair color Caterina," he commented, and I felt him running the tip of the needle along my neck.

"No no no, Caterina, don't be afraid," he whispered into my ear when I started to cry again, staring up at the ceiling. He pressed in, and I shut my eyes, tears still leaking out the corners of them. I could feel the tears tracing down my temple and ending up in my hair as Dr. Hoffman injected me with whatever he was.

_I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. _

I felt really really heavy all of the sudden, like I couldn't get up even if Dr. Hoffman wasn't hovering over me.

"We are going to make you better Caterina," he whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I just went black.

_I want to go home. _

**Jade's PoV**

After school, I went to Beck's RV. There was no way I could deal with my pathetic excuse of parents right now, after my friend (best friend) had just been hauled away to that house or horrors.

I barely made it to Beck's door before I went into a full on panic attack. My hands started to shake, and I could barely control them enough to force the door open.

I heard his voice but not what he said, but rather tried to stop my trembling form. I stared at my arms and hands, thinking that maybe doing that might make them cut it out. But they kept at it. I felt hands grip my shoulders, pulled me up from outside into the RV, and wrap themselves around me as the tears started. I couldn't keep the sobs inside me, where they usually stayed locked up in my heart.

Beck rocked me back and forth, and as great as that was, it couldn't stop the onslaught of memories and pictures and voices that came rushing back to me. Things I haven't thought about in years.

_"Morning Jadelyn, how are you?" Doc said. I screamed into my gag, throwing my body against the leather straps that held me in place on the freezing chrome table. Machines and other instruments were neatly organized around the room. It was like a modern torture chamber, with the technology to keep her alive, and therefore the torture going. _

_"We're going to try to nip that temper on yours in the bud today Jadelyn," Doc continued, ignoring the tears rolling down my face. I was sobbing, I was terrified, I was… me. _

_"Go on now Devin, get me that blood sample," Doc asked the man off to my right. I cried even harder, if that were possible. I hated needles, absolutely hated them. I fought Devin as he tried to hold my arm still, once out of its bondage, to draw my blood. When I wouldn't let him, Devin took the riding crop that he kept at his waist at all times and snapped it across my face. I knew that it left a bright red strip, but I stopped then, the stinging killing me. _

_"Always gotta make things so difficult little miss priss," Devin chided often, degrading me. I felt him harshly take my blood and give the vile to Doc, who'd ben rummaging with something out of my view previously. _

_"Thank you Devin," Doc replied happily. I heard the whirr of machines turn on, creating a static hum in the room. _

_"Now, a little shock or two to the frontal cortex might curb your tongue," Doc muttered, mostly to himself. I felt a cool metal plate on my temples suddenly, and even at the tender age of eleven I knew what was happening. I'd seen my movies. _

_"It'll only sting for a second," he promised. _

I screamed, trying to get away. I didn't know what was holding my in place, but I had to get away! I couldn't let them shock me, I knew they were lying! It hurt, it hurt like getting struck by lightning ten times.

"Let me go! Get away!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Jade, jade! It's me babe, it's Beck!"

It took me a second to stop hitting my boyfriend, who so lovingly puts up with my panic attacks, and melt into him. I cried into his chest for a good hour or so, his arms the only thing holding me together.

I was sent there for misbehaving. My dad had had a friend there, and said it would scare the hell out of me, which it did. My walls, my overbearing façade, my sharp tongue, all of it was because of that place. All of me was because of that nightmare.

My dad had only made me stay for about two weeks, and when he came to pick me up, I wasn't much more than a zombie. It had taken weeks of me being home to bring me back to life again. Even then, it was Cat, who'd I met previous to my stay in the House, that truly revived me.

She played games with me. She sang to me, and we'd play the piano or write out stories that we'd later reenact. Cat saved me, and now she was the one in there. I had to save her, just like she had saved me. Because I wasn't about to lose my Cat. I couldn't. She, aside from Beck, was the most important thing in the world to me.

**A/N: Alrighty, so not as long as the first but hopefully just as entertaining. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I've been very scattered. As always, please review!**

**Love, **

**Taylor XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know! Please don't kill me! I've gotten quite a few requests to continue, and I always planned on it, but thanks to these PMs, I finally got back to my laptop and got on it. Thank you to all of you that continued to motivate me! Here is the next rendition of HMI!**

**Disclaimer: If you're stupid enough to think I own this, the please, continue incorrectly doing so.**

**Cat's POV:**

After Dr. Hoffman stuck me with the needle, I woke up back in my room. And that was yesterday. It was as boring as ever, no color, nothing happy. Not a thing.

I curled up on my side and pressed my face to my pillow as I cried, shaking. I was so scared, so alone here, I couldn't think of anything else to do! Everybody was nasty and cruel, and it seemed like they all hated me. And the worst part was that I didn't even know what I did wrong! I had no idea why they were always so mad at me. Maybe if I did, I would stop doing it, and then they wouldn't be so hurtful to me.

It was awhile before I stopped crying. My pillow was pretty damp with my tears, and I was in no hurry to move. I stared at the boring, grey wall, and thought about when Jadey came home from somewhere like this. Maybe this was that place...?

The thought made me want to cry all over again, so I did. When Jadey went into that bad place, we were 11 and had known each other for a year before. We were already best friends, and we loved to do everything with each other.

When I heard where Mr. West had sent Jadey, I sobbed right then and there. I ran over to their house and begged Mr. West to bring her back, but he wouldn't. I latched onto his leg and wouldn't let him leave in his car. He was actually rather mean to me now that I think of it. He almost kicked me until my parents came and pulled me off of him so he could go to work.

My mom and dad kept me home from school for the next couple days. They didn't think I'd be able to concentrate, and thought that I might start crying whenever. So I just sat by the window and waited for Jadey to come home. I didn't know that it would be just about the longest two weeks of my life.

I was startled out of my memory when there was a knock at my door. I never really understood why they knocked, like really, who else would it be?

"Caterina?" I flinched, but didn't roll over to see who it was. I was gonna be stubborn. Yeah, I was gonna be just like Jadey.

"Caterina, it's time for your first treatment with Dr. Hoffman," Dani continued, walking into my room. I heard her stop right behind me, waiting for me to get up I guess. But I didn't.

"Caterina," Dani warned, cold and calculating. "Get up."

I shivered at her tone. Slowly, I started to roll over, stretching. I almost made it.

"Now!" Before I could even protest Dani roughly grabbed me by the scruff of my neck like a kitten and dragged me out from under the covers. I tripped and landed hard on my knee, yelping as Dani kept dragging me outside. I struggled against her but she just increased her grip and was crushing my neck. I finally fell under the pain of it, whimpering. Dani scoffed above me, like I was being a baby.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" she asked, but finally let go. I brought my hands up instantly to cover my neck from another assault, suddenly feeling much smaller than my already tiny five-foot-one height.

"Come on, because of you we're going to be late," Dani grumbled and strode away. I hesitated, but when Dani threw a threatening look over her shoulder I all but ran to her, fearing anymore harm. I limped behind her down a couple hallways, my knee swelling.

We passed a lot of scary looking rooms that seemed to be made of all metal. There were sharp tools and lots of machines, and tables with straps on them. I didn't ask what they were for.

Dani knocked on a random door and grabbed my arm, probably to keep me where I was. Dr. Hoffman opened the door with a smile and beckoned us in, Dani forcing me in first.

"Morning Caterina! How are we today?" Dr. Hoffman asked politely, but I wasn't fooled. However, after what happened yesterday, I figured I should play along.

"Okay," I whispered, standing in the midst of a chrome torture chamber. Lights were attached to the ceiling and in this room there was a chair that had straps all over it. I eyed it warily but didn't really try to struggle when Dani guided me down, the throbbing in my knee not forgotten.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Dr. Hoffman asked, drying his hands and turning to face me. I felt like I was shrinking under his gaze, withering away. I pushed myself back into the chair, as far as possible.

"Tired," I nodded, trying to look at him. I didn't do too well, and eventually went back to playing with my hands.

"Why's that Caterina?" He asked, seeming intent on making conversation. His full attention was on me, and if possible, I wanted to disappear even more.

"You know, just…homesick," I hiccupped, shivering slightly. I was freezing.

"Ahh," Dr. Hoffman conceded in an understanding type of voice. He came over and knelt in front of me, one hand resting on my knee. With his other hand he gently guided my chin to face him, making me hold his eye contact.

"You know Caterina, as long as you cooperate, this will all go by real fast. Everything," he insisted, "and you'll be home in no time. Okay?"

I didn't believe him, not one bit. Jadey was only here for two weeks and from the nightmares she's had, she'll never forget it. I didn't think anything was 'okay' right now.

I didn't answer, but Dr. Hoffman smiled and he and Dani started to strap me in. They pulled the leather cuffs tight around my wrists, ankles, waist, knees, and forehead. I couldn't even look around anymore, just stared straight ahead.

Dr. Hoffman was doing something off to my left, Dani helping him.

"Now Caterina, this is going to sting a little."

**Jade's POV**

After Beck got me calmed down, we just sat on the bed in his RV, letting the TV play shows neither of us were really watching. I couldn't stop thinking about Cat, about what they might be doing to her in there. They were probably hurting her right now!

"Babe, snap out of it," Beck said, giving me a slight shake. I met his eyes, and despite knowing I had him right here with me, I felt utterly alone. Hopeless.

"I know you're scared Jade," Beck started, before I interrupted him.

"Beck, I'm freaking terrified," I whispered, snaking my arms around him. I laid my head against his chest and tried to quell the uprising in my stomach, my heart.

"She's so sweet, so kind and loving and caring. It's going to be like her worst nightmare. They're gonna eat her alive," I whimpered, my heart caving in as I thought of my baby Cat, all alone.

"You didn't know me pre-House Beck," I continued. "You didn't know that I wasn't always so hard to get to know, or how I didn't always hate everything. The House did this to me Beck," I told him. Beck just tightened his hold on me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I used to _love _things Beck. I used to love to go play and board games and go to the park. Cat and I used to be able to occupy an entire Saturday doing nothing but watching Disney movies," I divulged.

"Beck, I used to like _princesses!" _I said with a small, sad chuckle.

"Jade, I love you for you," Beck told me, pulling me away to look me in the eyes. "I love you for the way you _hate _princesses. I love you, and I hate that you went through any of that, but you're you now. However you became this way, I still love you," Beck finished, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I pulled away though.

"That's the thing Beck. I don't want this for Cat. I don't want her to become like… like _me. _I want her to be happy and wild and crazy!" I admitted, struggling for breath. Cat doesn't deserve to become cold and private and mean. She doesn't deserve to be me!

"Baby," Beck said, taking my hand in his, "You are so much more wonderful than you give yourself credit for. But," he said, holding up a hand to stop me, "You're also right. Cat wouldn't be Cat if she wasn't all of those things. We're just gonna have to work through and go see her every day we can." I sniffed some but nodded my head, agreeing with him. I was not going to let Cat end up like me. I would do anything in my power to stop it.

"I love you," I whispered, meeting Beck's eyes. He smiled, his usual beautiful smile, and leaned in close.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing one cheek.

"And I love Cat," the same thing with the other cheek.

"But most of all," he whispered, hovering mere inches from my mouth, "I love the way you two are together," and with that, kissed me fully. It wasn't our usual hot and passionate kissing, but sweet and easy. It was perfect.

**A/N: So, I do hope this will satisfy you lot, at least for now. I know it is rather vague, but I needed to get something up, and well, here it is! As always read, review, and continue to motivate. **

**A Question: What are some suggestions you have that you would like to see in the story? Quite honestly I'm open to most anything except for any slash or sex. This ain't one of those stories folks ;)**

**Love always,**

**Taylor XOXO**


End file.
